


Strawberry-Cheesecake

by After_glow



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_glow/pseuds/After_glow
Summary: And here I go again with a short ff 'cause I'm in quarantine.I'm gonna cross-post this on AFF, also this is unbetaed (as always).
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Strawberry-Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> And here I go again with a short ff 'cause I'm in quarantine.  
> I'm gonna cross-post this on AFF, also this is unbetaed (as always).

The city of Seoul burned, but not in a fire kind of way.   
The summer sun and its never-ending heat tormented the city and millions of their population for weeks already.  
Even the weather forecast couldn't promise any salvation. It was instead the opposite.   
Meteorologists predicted an even hotter heatwave for the entire country and warned the population to protect themself at its best.

In a way too hot dorm, five girls couldn't take the heat any longer.   
Three of them decided they wanted to go to an indoor pool to cool down as much as they could.   
They backed their backs and checked on the two remaining friends.

"And you two are sure you don't want to come with us?" Yeji and the leader of the group asked hopefully.   
The other two girls also turned around with a hopeful expression.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to go outside. Hell, I don't even want to leave this apartment. So you guys go and have fun without me." Ryujin, their one friend said, as she stopped scrolling through her phone.

"What Ryujin-ah said. Have fun, you three." Lia, their other friend, said as she sends them a reassuring smile. 

"Alright, but don't complain about the heat when we come back, and until then, try not to melt." The oldest girl said with a mock-serious tone in her voice as she dragged the other two girls outside the door and away from their apartment.

After a while of just sitting on the couch and separately scrolling through their phones, the older girl got up and went into their shared kitchen.

Lia rummaged through the fridge until she let out a triumphantly squeal.   
Her hands fished out a jar of Ben & Jerry's Ice cream in her favorite flavor Strawberry Cheesecake.

She got the biggest spoon and walked back into the living area, where Ryujin watched her come back to the couch.

"What you got there?" Ryujins eyes tried to peak at the ice cream flavor.

"Ice cream, you dummy." she dramatically opened the lid and let the spoon sink into it.

"I can see that it's ice cream, Lia. I meant the flavor." Ryujin said matter of factly.   
Her friend stopped her assault at the ice cream and turned her head around to look at the younger girl.  
She could see how her friend eyed the cold treat in her hands.

"Wanna try and find out? I know you want a bite of it. You weren't that supple Ryujin-ah." the brunette girl asked cheekily as she put her two legs on the coffee table.   
Ryujin felt her cheeks get warmer after her failed attempts of not being interested in the sweet dessert her friend had.

"Okay, yeah." the younger girl moved closer to Lia and got comfortable in a cross-legged position.

"Alright, close your eyes and open your mouth." Lia twisted herself around to face her friend and waited for the short-haired girl to comply.

Ryujin raised one of her eyebrows but shrugged as Lia didn't explain any further.   
She turned to the left side, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth wide enough.

"Alright, here comes the airplane." Ryujin couldn't hold back a giggle at her friends' silly behavior.  
Like feeding a baby, Lia took the spoon and let it slide into Ryujins' mouth.  
Said girl closed her mouth around the cold metal utensil and tried to make out the flavors of the ice cream. 

"Mhhh more, please." the young girl asked like a little child, and Lia fulfilled the demand.   
Spoon after spoon, the sweet but cold dessert found its way into Ryujins' mouth.   
Sometimes Lia would snack herself a spoon full, it was still her ice cream, but she didn't mind sharing with her friend. 

Soon the jar was empty, and no more ice cream found it's way into Ryujins or Lias mouth.

"There's no ice cream left, but did you get the flavor?" Lia asked after she put the empty container on the coffee table.

The other girl extravagantly put her index finger on her chin, making her look like she tried hard to think of the right answer. 

"Mhh, definitely something with Strawberry." Ryujin looked at her friend, who raised an eyebrow as to ask if this would be her final answer.

"I need another taste test to be one hundred percent sure." the shorter girl said confidently.  
"Well, I would love to give you another spoon, but the entire jar is empty." Lia told her friend sadly as she looked at the now clear jar. 

"Nah, this is going to be enough." with that, the younger girl leaned forward and let her thumb swipe over the bottom lip of her friend.   
Lia froze in place at this and only started to move when her friend put some distance between them.   
The next thing she knew, her cheeks began to feel ungodly warm, and her hands got clammy. 

"Strawberry Cheesecake." Ryujin finally broke the silence, which felt like it has been stretching for hours since one of them spoke, but only were a couple of seconds. 

The younger girls' eyes traveled to the now very red face of her friend, and she couldn't hold back a wicked grin at her friend's facial expression.

Feeling playful, the short-haired girl leaned in again to see how her friend would react.   
Lias' eyes widened as she felt her friends' warm breath on her skin.   
The girl with the short blue-grayish hair closed the tiny gap and pecked her friend on the lips. 

A surprised squeal left Lias' lips, but she quickly composed herself again and kissed her friend back.   
It was sweet and kind of lazy, but the older liked it and wouldn't have it any other way. 

After a few more pecks, they both separated and looked at each other as if to ask if this was okay or if they just destroyed their friendship, and one of them would need to leave the country.

"Was this," Ryujin was the first to stammer out some words. "I mean, was that okay?" she finally asked and hopefully looked at the other girl in front of her, who started to smile.

"Y-yeah, that was more than okay." Lia stuttered as she let her eyes wander over her friends' features.

"Cool, amazing," Ryujin let her hands wander through her hair to calm herself down. "wanna do it again?" she boldly asked in the end, which got her a hard punch on the shoulder in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
